


Feather and Face

by TragicMortician666



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agender Character, Aromantic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicMortician666/pseuds/TragicMortician666
Summary: 100 themes in the lives of Matt and Mello
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 2





	Feather and Face

They sat in front of the gaming console, pounding buttons sporadically. What game were they playing again? ...Doesn't matter it's probably been played a thousand times. Near's words echoed in their head, "are Matt and Mello dating now?" Simple words, a common question, but wow did they wish Near of all people would catch on. Mello probably expected it now, the dating thing. Oh God! Would-would Mello want to kiss? Or would Matt have to whisper loving words that made Mello swoon and, okay Matt was about to puke. 

Mello found them during their internal panic, and he threw an empty chocolate wrapper at the back of their head.  
"You were losing anyways." He said in response to Matt's angry cry. He came to sit beside the gamer, reaching for their hand and was slightly startled when Matt jerked away.  
"Matty?"  
"Not right now Mello."  
Mello's face scrunched up in confusion and Matt usually would have grinned at the sight but they couldn't find the energy to tease Mello, too spent from their earlier panic.  
"Is it about what Near said?" Shit! Goddamnit Mells, why do you have to be a genius? Had Matt been that obvious?  
A mess of mangled words and excuses fell from Matt's lips until they were interrupted by Mello.  
"Matty, Matty it's okay, I know already calm down."  
"Know what?"  
"You're aromantic... right?  
Matt froze, their mind going from sixty to zero. Mutely they nodded at Mello, still processing how this pure angel had managed to figure it out.  
" I'm happy how we are you know. I don't need to date you to love you just like you don't need to be romantic to love me."  
Finally, their mind caught up and they grinned, " Wow Mells that's the most intelligent thing you've said in a while."  
Laughing as they watched Mello fumble for the nearest object, they finally relaxed. Even as the previously used chocolate wrapper was once again flung.


End file.
